Such hoists, as they are described, for example, in WO 01/64573 A2, serve to lower and raise a load, in particular a drilling means, for example, of a platform into a drill hole or on the seafloor with a cable. One end of the cable is attached to the drilling means in the case of a simple reeving. In a multiple reeving configuration, the load is raised and lowered by means of a pulley system. The drilling means is then attached to the lowerable and raisable block of the pulley. One end of the cable is attached to a dead line anchor. In both cases, the respective other end of the cable is attached to a device for securing the cable which is provided on the exterior side of the flanged wheel. By means of a through-hole in the flanged wheel, the cable is guided to the drum and is (depending to what extent the drilling means is raised or lowered) more or less wound up thereon.
The cable is subject to considerable wear due to the substantial loads to which it is exposed during operation through the regular raising and lowering procedures under high speeds with the resulting associated acceleration forces. Since a cable break would result in unforeseeable consequences, the cable must be replaced or taken up (shortened) so that not yet abraded sections are exposed to loads.
Known hoists therefore require the cable-securing device located on the flanged wheel to be opened, for which operating personnel must work on the flanged wheel of the drum. This is, however, associated with substantial difficulties for modern hoists where other hoist components, such as brakes or gear housings, are arranged in close proximity to the flanged wheels, since personnel must work in the small space available.